The Pedophile and the Voyeur
by Love.Peace.Cherries
Summary: Snape is a pedophile. Dumbledore is a voyeur. Should they be allowed to roam around at a school full of teenagers? Of course.


**Title: The Pedophile and the Voyeur**

**Arthur: Love. Peace. Cherries.**

**Rating: R for sexual content and language.**

**Summary: Snape is a pedophile. Dumbledore is a voyeur. Should we really let them run around in a school full of teenagers? Of course.**

**Warnings: Includes a pedophile and a voyeur. I'm beginning to sound repetitive, aren't I? Anyway, if this offends you, don't read it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, JK Rowling does.**

"Bye, Harry! Bye, Ron!" Ginny called out to her the second year boys as she headed to the dungeons. She was headed to see Professor Snape. Although her whole family, mostly her brothers, had told her how evil Snape was, she had a hard time believing them. He was always so nice and polite, and very smart.

She knocked lightly on the thick oak door of Snape's office, her whole body shivering in the cold. She rubbed her arms to keep warm, and was relieved when the professor opened to door.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley." he said pleasantly. His voice sounded like honey flowing over rocks, she noted silently. He seemed to notice that she was shivering, and pulled off his thick, wool robe.

After handing it to her to put on, he inquired, "Is that any better?"

Ginny nodded her head. Even though she knew Harry was the only boy for her, she couldn't help but notice how nice his muscles looked under his white shirt. He also had a small bulge in his pants, the same kind of bulge Fred had whenever he came near Angelina. She wrote it off to too small pants.

He loosened his tie, a small smile playing around his thin lips, and asked, "Was there any reason for your coming down to see me?"

Ginny was quick to think of a lie. "I don't quite understand the boil removing potion we learned about it class today." she looked up at his face, almost a foot higher in the air than hers, and added, "Do you think you could help me?"

"I think I could." he said. With a swish of his wand, a cauldron and a small pile of potion ingredients came soaring through the air. He pulled out a chair, and gestured for the small redhead to sit.

Ginny worked silently for a moment before Snape said softly, "What exactly is it you don't understand?"

"Well," she began. The black-haired professor put a hand on the table where she sat, and leaned closer to her. "I'm not quite sure what the murtlap essence is for."

"Hmmmm…" he mumbled.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"You," he said, "May call me Severus. And I was just thinking how to explain it. How about this- the murtlap essence is what soothes your skin after the boil has been removed. Almost like how you put lotion on dry skin."

"Thank you, Severus." Ginny said brightly. The name felt strange in her mouth, but it made her feel fuzzy and warm that he liked her enough to be on a first name basis.

Ginny finished the potion in silence, all the while sneaking glances at Sna- Severus out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm all finished!" she announced. She felt an insuppressible urge to hug the professor, so she did. He wrapped one arm around her, then placed her on the ground.

After a quick examination of the potion, he said, "Very good! Now, if you have any more problems, feel free to come visit me for help."

She started to leave, then blurted out, "I do have one problem, but it's not concerning potions." When Snape only raised his eyebrows, she added, "No one likes me. My brothers all say I'm ugly, and the boys in my year agree."

"Don't worry about that," he said softly, pushing some flaming red hair out of her face, "I think you're very attractive."

"Really?" she said excitedly. She jumped up to kiss him on the cheek, and then turned away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

He enveloped her soft, pink lips with his, and turned her around to rest against the wall. The hand that was not supporting her went to her waist, and he pulled away for a moment.

"Severus?" Ginny asked nervously, her face inches away from his. She squirmed nervously.

"Shhh." he whispered, then pressed his lips back to hers, very softly. She became more responsive, and his tongue entered her mouth.

_He tastes like peppermints,_ she thought while he explored her mouth with his tongue. He withdrew after a few seconds, his normally pale face flushed, and said, "This'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!" she whispered eagerly.

He took his robe back, and asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes!" she cried excitedly, then ran towards the Gryffindor common rooms. She had a diary that was just calling, wanting to know everything about what had just happened.

····················································································

Dumbledore was on his nightly rounds of the castle, when he heard a thump from an unused classroom to his left.

He swirled around to look through the small window, his robes swishing as he turned. All he could see was the back of a black-haired head which didn't seem to be wearing a shirt. The muscles rippled as if he was straining himself, and rhythmic thumping noises were coming from inside the room.

By changing the angle by which he was looking through the door, he was able to see more of the scene. The boy appeared to be missing his pants also, and the girl was revealed to have blonde hair. She, too, was missing her clothing.

"Fuck, Katie!" the male grunted. Dumbledore realized it was Katie Bell, Quidditch Chaser, and his pants tightened. He had a thing for Gryffindors. No pun intended.

Seemingly by itself, his hand curled around his throbbing member. Rubbing up and down, he felt an intense pleasure he hadn't since Madam Pince and Filch broke up.

The two's writhing movements became more intense, as did the wizard's stroking. Just as Flint came, he spilled his seed into his wrinkled hand, and tried to suppress a groan.

Flint moved aside, revealing Katie completely naked. Dumbledore ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

That night, while Albus lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't seem to get the image of Katie and Flint out of his mind. What he wouldn't have given to be in there, kissing Katie, or Flint, actually, while they fucked each other. What he wouldn't have given…


End file.
